pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Creeping Chrysanthemum
I just have to point this out: The Mariowiki just has more and better information on articles than the Mario Wikia. The "are you serious?" sounded a little, well; harsh. What do you disagree about? ...And how do you make these Wiki-to-Wiki links?-- :Sorry about that, I was just a bit annoyed that Talk:Unspeakable Wonder was ignored and completely disregarded. Anyway, Mario Wikia, since it's overshadowed by Mariowiki, has a smaller userbase, so their articles are obviously shorter and less informative. While you might think "Well then, why wouldn't you want to link to Mariowiki?" I'm kind of sympathetic to the idea of a struggling sister wikia, so I'd like to do as much as possible to attract people to the site. ...That, and wikia links don't have those...unsightly external link symbols...like that matters, though. Of course, we do have several regular users who have loyalties to Mariowiki. I'd love it if we could establish some kind of wiki-linking standard. :Oh, and to answer your question, other wikia which are part of the Central Wikia can be linked to by using (alternate text), example: the Monster from LOST makes "the Monster from LOST" (spoiler warning, by the way). You can also just exclude the page name to link right to the main page. Wikis that are part of Wikia's interwiki map, like Wikipedia, can be linked to simply by using page name, like wikipedia:Pikmin. Independent wikis, like Mariopedia, which are not part of the interwiki map must be externally linked to. See wikia:Help:Tutorial 5 for more details. Um, Mariowiki has waaaaay more info on piranha plants and mario. Why can't it be a link to that? :Read it, he explained... And I agree. The link should stay as it is. The 4th of March was a rather busy day for me; actually, most days seem to be at the moment, so I somehow managed to dogde the Unspeakable Wonder page. Sorry (Not to mention that this day was over pretty fast. Brrr..). I've been using most of this day trying to find out how I can repair my XBox myself; it would save me so much trouble... Holidays are in two weeks, I'll get back to the things that need more time here. :Oh, and thanks for the link-explanation.-- :I dunno, you kinda have a point, but...egh. Alright, you all may think I'm totally biased, but I don't care. The other wiki has almost nothing. Unless users from other wikis begin to contribute there, there might not even be enough information to link to. Mariowiki does have that info. Alright, there ya go, my two cents. You may hate them. :I think you've already made your opinion abundantly clear. ::You really think that I spammed that wiki a lot, don't you? I made one vandal edit. I was being stupid. I said I was sorry and now feel like an idiot for ever doing it. Same with the flaming. Please, I'm not normally like that. Will you give me a second chance? I call'em creepy chrysanthemum. :) Prof. 21:55, 14 March 2008 (UTC) It looks like those piranha plants when you fill 'em up with water, ya'know from super mario sunshine? Nin10dude It does kind of look like that. I also think there should be a better picture. One without the day meter and all that on it. Pikmin Expert 00:18, 17 November 2008 (UTC) It looks like Petey Piranha's younger brother, lol 11:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC)